


What about Hartley.

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coda for 2x17, Gen, I don't know why my characters keep going to Harry for advice, he doesn't either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's not sure what to make of Hartley and doesn't want Caitlin and Cisco wondering about their new teammate(?) so, to be safe, he decides to ask someone else for insight. <br/>Unfortunately, he chooses to ask Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about Hartley.

            “Hey Harry,” Barry said, going for casual as he leaned against the doorway to Harry’s personal lab. Harry glanced up from his book with a frown. “So, I was just sort of thinking how, you know, everyone has a sort of unique understanding of things. For example you may see our core team in a different way than, like, Cisco maybe… or Joe.”

            Harry went back to his book and Barry hurried to continue.

            “Like how would you describe - for example - how heavily involved Hartley is with team Flash from, ah, your perspective.”

            Very slowly Harry stuck a bookmark in his book, closed it, and sat it down on his desk. He looked at Barry, unamused.

            “What did you change in the past?” he asked.

            “What?” Barry tried.

            “Hartley. He’s different?” Harry guessed. “Hm. You didn’t save his life, did you? No, you’d be jumpier.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was just trying to make conversation,” Barry said with a shrug.

            “What did you do?” Harry repeated, standing.

            “I’m not sure,” Barry admitted. Harry sighed. “I’m not! In the… when I went back this time wraith thing followed me?”

            “Yes, I heard,” Harry said. “The point?”

            “Well, when it was after me it ended up attacking Cisco and Caitlin in the past and Hartley ended up saving them. You probably heard that story, okay, but in my original timeline none of that happened! Hartley escaped using bombs in his hearing aids, Cisco got caught in the blast, then he knocked out Caitlin, and went on to attack a bridge and almost kill me with sound wave frequencies.”

            Harry pursed his lips.

            “So I don’t know what this new… good Hartley is like? What’s his part in the team dynamic? Is he here all the time? Do Joe and Iris know him? Did he meet Jay? Was he here when the wormhole opened up? Did he go to Earth-2 also?” Harry held up a hand, cutting off Barry’s stream of questions.

            “That’s a lot of confusion,” he said. Barry nodded.

            “Yeah, I know, it’s very stressful,” he admitted weakly.

            “Good,” Harry said, walking past Barry towards the main lab.

            “What?” Barry squeaked. He ran in front of Harry, stoping him. “But what about my questions?”

            “I told you it was a bad idea,” Harry said. “In fact, I believe I told you it was an asinine idea.”

            “Well, it worked,” Barry pointed out.

            “I look forward to seeing more consequences pop up,” Harry said with a smirk, pushing past him again.


End file.
